Nehanda
by Chrysoss
Summary: Side Story de l'excellente fan-BD Ocean Chapter, de Ouv  visible sur le site d'Amilova .


Une clairière, quelque part au milieu du massif de la Forêt noire…

Un chemin tout tracé. Une piste si visible qu'un enfant n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à la suivre. Voilà ce à quoi l'étranger en ces lieux comparait son long périple. Nul besoin d'indication ou de boussole d'aucune sorte, ses pas le conduisaient instinctivement. Cette facilité était à la fois reposante et incroyablement ennuyeuse. A quoi bon courir après une destinée des plus héroïques, si aucun obstacle ne se présentait sur la route pour égayer le trajet ?

Massant ses joues glabres, l'étranger poussa un profond soupir, aussitôt interrompu par un hoquet de surprise. De ses pouvoirs nouvellement acquis, il en était un des plus pratiques, la perception du cosmos environnant. Aussi certainement qu'il aurait pu retrouver le château Einstein les yeux fermés, il sut qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sut aussi que l'aura tenue qu'il ressentait à trois pas de lui n'appartenait pas à un de ses futurs frères d'armes, pas plus qu'à un de ses fameux Saints qu'ils auraient bientôt à affronter. Mais qu'importe, ami ou ennemi, toute distraction était bonne à prendre.

Aussi, après avoir épousseté ses vêtements et avoir sommairement recoiffé sa tignasse blonde cendrée, ce parfait gentleman claironna :

- En dépit de cette apparence cavalière, je suis Phlégyas du Lycaon, toute fraîche étoile céleste du Crime et Spectre de sa seigneurie Hadès ! Qui que tu sois, je te conseille de te montrer séance tenante ! Fuir te serait inutile et je trouverais fastidieux, et des plus énervant, de devoir raser les environs pour te débusquer !

Sur cette belle mise en garde, le dénommé Phlégyas s'amusa à égrener les secondes en son for intérieur. A la troisième, il se fendit d'un large sourire en voyant atterrir devant lui un guerrier, lourdement protégé d'une armure bleu horizon. La mémoire du Spectre, distillant toujours par bribes les informations précieuses, lui murmura alors que cet intrus à la peau d'ébène et au regard froid était indubitablement :

- Un séide d'Océan, l'allié ô combien discret et subtil de cette pintade d'Athéna, persifla Phlégyas. Quel bon vent t'amène ? Mission d'espionnage, je suppose ? Sinon tu n'aurais pas pris aussi grand soin de dissimuler ta présence. Tu es donc venu renifler aux frontières de notre domaine terrestre et, comme de coutume dans ce genre d'exercice, tu viens de te faire damer le pion par la vigie de service. C'est d'autant plus pathétique lorsque la vigie en question n'est qu'un humble exilé regagnant ses pénates, et encore dépourvu de toute affectation. Sans compter que sur une forêt aussi vaste, tu aurais aisément pu trouver un chemin moins fréquenté… Que ?

L'intrus, peu intéressé par le monologue de son vis-à-vis, s'était élancé dans les airs. Pensant prendre de vitesse son adversaire imposé, il se coula derrière lui et lui décocha un coup de pied bien senti au niveau de la tempe. Mais le Spectre, sans s'émouvoir ni prendre la peine de se retourner, agrippa aussitôt le tibia de son antagoniste. Anticipant peut-être une seconde offensive, il fit enfler une boule d'énergie dans sa main libre et, d'un mouvement circulaire, frappa l'impudent Atlante au poitrail.

En dépit de sa résistance supposée, l'Aube de l'espion se perfora littéralement à l'endroit de l'impact, tandis que ce dernier était violement rejeté en arrière. Phlégyas, fair-play, attendit que son rival retrouve une posture plus digne, avant de poursuivre cet intéressant face-à-face.

Il en fut grandement remercié lorsqu'il aperçut, à travers le plastron fissuré de son ennemi, la courbe d'un sein nu menu, mais pour le moins charmant.

- Une femme, s'extasia le Spectre du Lycaon. Excellente surprise ! Moi qui pensais qu'Océan n'employait que des brutes épaisses dans son armée, à l'instar de mon suzerain !

- Il faut croire que ces temps sont révolus, lui rétorqua la jeune femme, d'une voix doucereuse qui s'accordait mal avec son physique d'Amazone. Ou plutôt que l'heure du changement est arrivée. Un changement plus profond que tu ne saurais jamais l'envisager, chien d'Hadès !

- Quel changement ? demanda son interlocuteur. Il n'y a rien d'original à mander une femme dans une mission de surveillance, plutôt que de s'encombrer d'elle sur un champ de bataille. C'est une façon détournée de lui faire comprendre son inutilité, si tu veux mon avis. Ou de s'en débarrasser proprement, au choix.

- Si tu as aussi peu d'estime pour le sexe faible, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous écourtions ce duel. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et un rapport à remettre en mains propres. Mon Dieu sera enchanté de savoir que votre petite armée a déjà commencé à se rassembler, flairant peut-être le danger qu'il représente.

- Ne sois pas si empressée. Nous avons tout notre temps. Et puisque tu parles d'estime, je veux bien me fendre d'un beau geste. Celui de t'affronter en mettant tous les atouts de mon côté. Ainsi, tu ne pourras pas m'accuser de ne pas t'avoir prise au sérieuse, ma mignonne.

Pour le style, Phlégyas claqua des doigts. Répondant à l'appel de son cosmos, plus qu'à ce geste dérisoire, une armure apparut à ses flancs. Ce surplis, représentant un animal sauvage hérissé de pointes, se décomposa parties par parties, avant de se greffer au corps de son propriétaire légitime. Testant la souplesse de son nouvel uniforme, le serviteur du seigneur des Enfers annonça :

- L'avantage indéniable de faire partie des premiers appelés, c'est que plutôt que de moisir dans une tour sordide ou au milieu des prochains sacrifiés, on peut toujours étrenner le matériel à loisir. Ou plutôt se remettre en jambe en vue du prochain gala. En piste !

L'Atlante, ne pouvant rester insensible à une aussi courtoise invitation, se précipita sur son antagoniste. D'une vivacité et d'une force étonnantes, elle tenta de déborder le Spectre en enchaînant inlassablement moult coups de poings, de pieds ou de genoux, et ce pas toujours au dessus de la ceinture. Mais Phlégyas, d'une patience peu commune, se contenta de parer les coups de la paume des deux mains.

Cette valse étrange finit par agacer la jeune femme. D'un balayage au ras du sol, elle obligea son adversaire à quitter pour un temps le plancher des vaches. Grave erreur tactique s'il est car, plus légère que lui et moins gênée dans ses mouvements aériens par une armure plus épurée que la sienne, elle réussit à passer sous sa garde haute. Atteint au menton, Phlégyas, sentit son heaume se détacher de son crâne. Heaume dont les parties griffues se firent un devoir de labourer au passage sa joue gauche, sous le choc.

Blessé dans sa fierté de mâle alpha, le Spectre fit exploser son cosmos et de sa technique fétiche, le Howling Inferno, doucha les ardeurs de l'Atlante. Catapultée par deux poings nimbés de cosmos blafard, elle s'encastra dans le sol. Comme si la leçon ne suffisait pas, l'Etoile céleste du Crime enfonça le clou en atterrissant, genoux en avant, sur le ventre de sa victime.

Se redressant d'un bond, il avisa son heaume, roulant encore pitoyablement à terre et grogna à la jeune femme :

- Un point pour toi ! Mais tu auras payé cher cet exploit. Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie de service, tu es fichue. Après ce coup-ci, la plupart de tes organes internes doivent avoir été réduits en bouillie. Une lente agonie t'attend, ma belle. Dommage, ça aurait pu se passer différemment… Enfin, ce qui me console, c'est que l'on finira par se retrouver sur l'autre rive. Si tant est que Charon t'autorise à traverser le Styx…

Romantique mais impitoyable, le Spectre s'apprêtait à abandonner l'Atlante à son funeste sort. Mais celle-ci, défiant tous les pronostics du Lycaon, parvint à se relever, tel le Saint de bronze héroïque moyen. Entre deux quittes de toux, elle clama :

- Amibe… Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une gigantesque amibe… J'aurais du le comprendre plus tôt…

Coupant définitivement le sifflet à Phlégyas, la douce jouvencelle fit quelques étirements, histoire de vérifier si son corps répondait encore parfaitement à ses sollicitations.

- Tu as absorbé toute l'énergie de mes coups, avant de me la recracher au visage, additionnée à ton énergie propre. Simple, voire même simpliste, mais diablement efficace. Mais, sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie de service, laisse-moi te dire que tu es fichu. A présent, je sais comment te tenir en respect !

- Optimisme, quand tu nous tiens, ricana celui qui parviendrait un jour à clouer le bec de deux déicides en puissance, grâce à cette technique si simpliste. Cela dit, même s'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, je suis impressionné par ta résistance. J'ai beau être vierge de tout combat d'envergure, en cette incarnation actuelle, j'ai le sentiment viscéral d'avoir aux temps jadis fait ravaler leur extraits de naissance à plus d'un guerrier valeureux. Et ce avec une débauche de moyens parfois moindres. Enfin, puisque le combat risque de s'éterniser davantage, ce qui n'est pas forcément pour me déplaire, tu pourrais au moins me donner ton nom ? J'ai omis de te le demander…

Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, l'Atlante se fendit de la présentation d'usage :

- Nehanda, du Gombassa.

- Enchanté, rétorqua Phlégyas, peut-être sans malice. Et si tu me montrais de quelle manière tu comptes me battre ? Cela a-t-il un rapport quelconque avec ta pudeur, dont tu sembles d'ailleurs faire si peu de cas ?

Nehanda, sans se soucier de son décolleté, devenant effectivement de plus en plus plongeant à mesure que le duel avançait, concentra son aura. Paumes face au ciel, elle créa un tourbillon improbable, version miniature du vortex d'Asgard, servant de voie d'accès au royaume de Poséidon. Très en verve, la douce personne se fit un plaisir de commenter :

- Les Aubes que nous, Atlantes, arborons ont patiemment attendu le retour de leurs porteurs légitimes, pendant plus de deux siècles. Enfouies dans les abysses les plus lugubres et inaccessibles des sept océans, elles furent pourtant parfois la proie des pillards. Des humains frustres et avides de richesses, croyant voir en ces armures millénaires la promesse d'un avenir à peine moins misérable. Malheureusement pour ces insensés, les Aubes les plus exposées aux convoitises bénéficièrent de la meilleure protection qui soit. Celle-ci !

A la dernière syllabe prononcée, une multitude d'esprits s'extirpèrent du vortex généré par Nehanda. D'aspect vaguement animal, ces apparitions grimaçantes virevoltèrent quelques instants autour du duo. Puis, recouvrant un semblant de cohésion, elles se regroupèrent et encerclèrent très proprement les deux duettistes. Phlégyas, bras croisés, railla :

- Une vulgaire invocation ! Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter Cerbère ! Après ce discours emporté, je m'attendais à plus sensationnel ! Si je comprends bien, ce seraient ces chimères malingres, que tu as pris la peine de téléporter d'on ne sait où, le système de défense si redoutable de vos armures !

- Précisément. Mais, avant que tu ne me débites le sempiternel couplet sur l'inutilité total de cette technique, qui te brûle les lèvres, sache d'ores et déjà que nul n'est parvenu à endiguer le processus de métamorphose. Cela étant, rien ne t'empêche d'essayer…

- Métamorphose ? De mieux en mieux ! Que… ?

Sans tambours ni trompettes, les esprits s'abattirent sur Phlégyas. Peu impressionnable, l'intéressé crut pouvoir les repousser en augmentant tranquillement son cosmos, comme l'on chasserait des moustiques d'un revers de la main.

Mauvaise pioche, car les créatures intangibles traversèrent cosmos et Spectre, sans causer en apparence le moindre mal au dévoué serviteur du Dieu des morts. En apparence seulement, car après cette collision contre-nature, Phlégyas fut pris d'une violente nausée.

Des démangeaisons terribles, semblables à la course endiablée de milliers d'insectes sous la surface de sa peau, l'obligèrent à revoir à la hausse la dangerosité de ces esprits non identifiés.

Cet élan de prudence précéda un vif regain de sourde barbarie. Moins joueur qu'il ne voulait bien le prétendre, il se rua sur Nehanda, afin de mettre un terme définitif à cette manche, de son désormais inévitable Howling Inferno.

Mais l'Atlante, sachant récolter le fruit de ses erreurs passées, se déroba. Employant son vortex portatif, elle s'évapora littéralement, avant de se matérialiser sur la plus haute branche d'un chêne millénaire.

Quelques étages plus bas, Phlégyas, prit de convulsions, s'abandonna alors dans un rire sinistre en réalisant soudain :

- Depuis le début, tu aurais donc pu jouer les filles de l'air ou éviter la plupart de mes assauts. Tout comme tu aurais pu aisément jouer les mortes, après notre échauffourée, le temps que je quitte les lieux… Je me suis vraiment fait possédé dans les grandes largeurs !

- Tel est prit qui croyait prendre, approuva la simili Amazone. Pensais-tu véritablement que je sois assez stupide pour me pâmer devant un Spectre en maraude ? Et pour permettre à celui-ci de me débusquer, le cas échéant ? Pour tout te dire, ma mission s'est déroulée beaucoup trop facilement. Il était anormal que votre château impie soit aussi peu surveillé et que vos troupes s'exposent aux vues de tous. Une telle transparence cachait forcément quelque chose. Aussi, quand j'ai senti l'approche d'une brebis égarée….

- Tu as voulu collecter quelques informations complémentaires, en misant sur l'ego surdéveloppé et quasi-légendaire des Spectres. Et, par corollaire, sur leur capacité toute aussi reconnue à avoir la langue trop bien pendue, lorsqu'il croit avoir partie gagnée. Soit ! Toutefois, confidence pour confidence, peux-tu aussi m'expliquer ce qui arrive à mon corps ?

Se retournant de façon exagérément théâtrale, Phlégyas révéla un visage à mi-chemin entre le monstre marin et le steak haché grossièrement mastiqué. Ses membres, à présent couverts d'écailles rêches, gagnaient en maigreur de seconde en seconde. Même son teint rosé virait maintenant vers un bleu plutôt inhabituel, pour quiconque n'était pas une certaine déesse querelleuse. Répondant à une question par une autre question, l'Atlante rétorqua :

- Quel est l'ancêtre de l'homme ?

Si la situation n'avait pas été si urgente, Phlégyas serait peut-être parti dans un débat sur les primates, Adam et Eve, ou encore Deucalion et Pyrrha. Mais il dit :

- Le poisson ? Tes esprits sont en train de me métamorphoser en poisson ?

- Encore exact, appuya Néhanda. C'est ainsi que finirent tout ceux qui convoitèrent l'Aube que je porte. Rétrogradés au rang le plus bas qui soit par les entités marines, affiliées à Océan, que je t'ai présenté tantôt. Que ton corps héberge l'âme pervertie d'un Spectre ne changera rien au châtiment qui t'attend. Cette âme goûtera juste les délices d'une autre prison. Et il va de soit que le sortilège est irréversible.

- Bien entendu, acquiesça Phlégyas, peinant de plus en plus à respirer.

- Tu ne m'auras été d'aucune utilité, continua sa rivale. J'ai eu tort de penser qu'un Spectre de ton acabit pouvait être au fait des plans de son maître. Cependant, il n'était guère concevable que je laisse la vie sauve à celui qui voudra derechef attenter à la mienne, d'ici peu. En fin de comptes, cette rencontre fut un mal pour un bien

- C'est donc ainsi que tu imagines les Spectres, ricana l'étoile du Crime. De méprisables pions imbus d'eux-mêmes, revanchards, brutaux, et que sais-je encore ? C'est nous résumer un peu vite. Tu devrais savoir, par exemple, que chaque Spectre vit constamment avec la peur chevillé au corps. Pas celle de mourir, bien sûr. Mais celle de déplaire à son seigneur et que celui-ci, par caprice, décide de transformer le gardien que tout Spectre se prétend être, en résidant choyé des chambres de tortures de l'outre-monde, ad vitam aeternam. Statut beaucoup moins enviable qu'un bête retour à la vie aquatique. Aussi…

Sans terminer son laïus, Phlégyas rua dans les brancards. Pulvérisant le perchoir de son oiseau de paradis, il la força à s'envoler sous des cieux plus cléments. Afin d'éviter les crocs du Lycaon, elle se téléporta donc à une bonne quinzaine de mètres de sa position d'origine. Toutefois, elle fut bien attrapée, dans les deux sens du terme, lorsque Phlégyas l'agrippa au collet, à peine eut-elle rejoint le champ de bataille. Les ongles de son ennemi fermement enfoncés dans la carotide et les poignets, elle bégaya :

- Co… Comment… !

- Tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir quelque peu bridé tes possibilités. Vois-tu, je suis un bien meilleur traqueur que tu ne l'imagines. En tant qu'amibe, je garde toujours une larme de cosmos de mes adversaires. Larme qui n'a plus qu'une seule obsession, rejoindre la maison mère, avec qui elle reste liée. Particularité bien pratique, somme toute, pour pouvoir appréhender tes déplacements.

Nehanda, intraitable, lui cracha alors :

- Le temps joue contre toi… La métamorphose est bientôt achevée… Plus que quelques minutes avant que tes membres ne s'atrophient pour de bon…. Et que tu deviennes aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson… Dans ton état, tu peux peut-être encore entraver mes mouvements et drainer mes pouvoirs… Mais plus employer ton cosmos de manière offensive…

- J'en conviens. Néanmoins, tes petits familiers m'ont doté d'une ultime ressource. Si mes mains ne sont plus à même de t'arracher le cœur, employons une méthode un peu moins ragoûtante. Mon souverain, quand je me présenterais à lui, sera ravi de constater qu'en dépit de mon manque de clairvoyance, j'aurai tout tenté pour t'entraîner dans la tombe.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas… !

- Oh que si !

Dévoilant sa nouvelle dentition acérée, Phlégyas approcha, presque tendrement, le visage d'une certaine partie charnue de l'anatomie de sa victime horrifiée. Mais, avant qu'il ne commente l'irréparable, un flash sépara le couple. Cette deux ex machina, prenant l'apparence d'une femme brune vêtue de sombre, libéra aussitôt des centaines de papillons illusoires.

- Les… Les fairies, murmura l'hybride autrefois connu sous le nom de Phlégyas, incrédule.

Les psychopompes, en paravent de leur maîtresse, s'attaquèrent aux esprits marins, spectateurs impassibles du combat. Ceux-ci, fuyant sans demander leur reste, abandonnèrent comme des malpropres une Nehanda tombant décidément de Charybde en Scylla.

La nouvelle venue, la dévisagent froidement, lui ordonna :

- Imite-les, Atlante ! Nos deux armées ne sont pas encore officiellement en guerre ! Inutile d'ouvrir les hostilités pour un simple accrochage !

- Lady Pandora, l'apostropha ce qui restait de Phlégyas. Vous ne devez pas!

La sœur adoptive d'Hadès, derrière laquelle planait l'ombre d'un éphèbe aux pupilles et à la chevelure d'argent liquide, intima le silence à son effronté serviteur. Peu rancunière, elle employa cependant les pouvoirs délégués par Thanatos pour rendre sa forme première au Spectre. Convaincue par cette démonstration de force, Nehanda préféra saisir sa dernière chance de repli. Elle s'évanouit comme un mirage, sans un regard pour son infortuné antagoniste, qui allait probablement recevoir le savon de sa vie. Perdu pour perdu, ce dernier tenta encore :

- Lady Pandora, c'est une erreur ! Elle a vu nos installations ! Nous devons l'empêcher de…

- Suffit, cria le chaperon d'Hadès, après avoir roussi quelques poils du Lycaon. Qu'importe qu'elle nous ait percé à jour. Même si Océan envoyait ses troupes à la seconde même où elle lui aura conté son aventure, tu sais parfaitement qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, sur ce domaine.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Phlégyas se souvint :

- Le kekkai !

Pandora acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Hautaine, elle ajouta :

- Si je l'ai laissé partir, c'est aussi parce que, contre toute attente, Athéna et Océan combattent en ce moment même l'un contre l'autre. Nous ignorons la cause de cette querelle improbable entre les deux indécrottables alliés de jadis. Toujours est-il qu'un seul soldat, en dépit de son insignifiance présumée, peut occasionner des dégâts considérable. Tous les Saints que tuera cette Atlante ne se dresseront pas contre nous, s'ils venaient à obtenir la victoire, ce qui est plus que vraisemblable. C'est aussi pour cette simple raison mathématique que je suis intervenu pour te sauver, mais pas seulement. Hadès a besoin de ton soutien, dans la guerre qui s'annonce, c'est un fait. Mais il respecte beaucoup trop la vie de ceux qu'il sait lui être fidèle pour les laisser mourir. En route, Phlégyas du Lycaon ! Une lourde tâche t'attend !

Phlègyas, aurait voulu déglutir qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce discours sirupeux, mais il n'en fit rien. Docile, il emboîta le pas de sa régente. Mais, dans un rictus pouvant s'apparenter, avec indulgence, à un sourire, il conclut en observant l'horizon :

- A bientôt, belle Nehanda ! A très bientôt !

Fin


End file.
